


Harmontown

by sterek_as_fuck



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Cheff, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Harmontown - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_as_fuck/pseuds/sterek_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff misses his boyfriend Chip when he is in Nashville, but it's harmontown, He's suppost to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmontown

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic. It kinda sucks. Don't hate me. Comment, Kudos, are welcome <3 :3

HarmonTown 

 

Jeff’s happy. Why shouldn’t he be? It’s a Sunday night, which means it’s another Harmontown. Harmontown, the place Jeff loves so much because he can talk to Dan and kick ass in Dungeons and Dragons. That’s where he is now in fact. At Nerdmelt. Sitting in the back at the Greenroom. Texting his boyfriend. 

 

Well, I guess you could call him his SECRET Boyfriend. You see, they haven’t really told anyone about the relationship. After all Jeff was the reason of Chip’s divorce. Not that he is guilty over that, he really isn’t. Who would be? He’s got the man he loves all to himself. It’s the fact that they don’t feel the need to come out to their friends. Their happy by themselves. Who needs someone’s approval to be in a relationship? 

 

It’s times like this though when Jeff does wish their out. The times when Chip’s in Nashville filming and Jeff has no one to talk to. They make do with texting and late night phone calls. But Jeff just wants someone to talk about how much he misses him, just like a normal couple would. 

 

“How’s your day been babe?” 

 

“Good, Miss you though. Just about to start Harmontown”

 

“Aww, Miss you too honey, just a couple more days and I’m back in town. I have to go, the need me on set. Love you so much, don’t forget it. Xoxo”

 

“Love you too! Xoxo”

 

Jeff sighs as he puts his phone away in his suit pocket and makes his way to the stage to start the show. 

 

~*~

 

Chip chuckles to himself as he sits down in the back row of Nerdmelt. Jeff doesn’t know that he didn’t film today, doesn’t know he is in town, and defiantly doesn’t know he is hiding in the back corner of the store. Chip has always wanted to come to a Harmontown. Wanted to see Jeff up on the stage just doing what he does every Sunday.  
As Chip was sitting waiting for the show, he didn’t realize said man he was here to see was making his way to the stage to start the show. Chip sat back in his chair and watched the show.

~*~

 

“Jeff, how’s it going man?” Dan asked as he looked over to Jeff who was at his desk looking at his IPad. 

 

“I’m doing pretty well, how about you Dan?” 

 

“I’m good, I’m doing good.” Dan looked around in the crowed, before looking back over to Jeff. 

 

“So, uh Jeff... I saw you in the green room on your phone…” Dan started.

 

“Yeah…” Jeff responded when Dan paused his sentence. 

 

“I’ve seen that look on your face before, and it because of whomever you were talking to makes you like that.” Dan said matter-of-factly. 

 

“What do you mean the look on my face?” Jeff said laughing slightly. 

 

“You my friend are seeing someone.” Dan said easily to Jeff. 

 

“No I’m not.” Jeff said a little too quickly. 

 

Dan smirked at Jeff’s reaction. 

 

“Oh you’re not? So it wouldn’t bug you if I told you to kiss so random chick right know?” Dan asked with a cheeky grin. 

 

“Well, yeah it would bug me because I don’t know them…”

 

“Ok, then kiss Erin.” Dan said smiling slightly.

 

“What! Dude no! I am NOT kissing Erin!” Jeff screeched to Dan.

 

“Why not Jeff? Is there someone else?” 

 

Jeff let out a long breath. “N-N-No… It’s- It’s because, I can’t believe I’m going to do this on the podcast…” Jeff glanced over to Dan who was waiting for his answer. “I’m not gonna kiss Erin because, because… I’m gay…” The last part was just a whisper but everyone heard it loud in clear. 

 

Dan looked at Jeff for a while till he burst into a full on grin towards Jeff.

 

“I knew it!” Dan said with a little bit of power behind his voice making the microphone eco in the store. 

 

Jeff jumped slightly at Dan’s outburst. Jeff cocked his head toward Dan. 

 

“You knew?” He asked shocked.

 

Dan just laughed. 

 

“Jeff I’m like your best friend, I knew you were gay when I pointed out that hot girl awhile back and you didn’t even give her a second glanced for 2 seconds.” Dan said as he smiled over to him.

 

Jeff smiled back slightly. ‘Dan was ok with him being gay. Maybe Chip and I should come out…’ Jeff was brought out of his thoughts when Dan started talking again.

 

“Ok, so since that is out of the way, who is HE?” 

 

Jeff’s smiled dropped almost instantly. 

 

~*~

 

Chip watch Jeff struggle to come up with answers to Dan’s questions regarding if he was in a relationship. Chip saw Jeff admit he was gay to Dan. Saw the way his eyes little up when Dan was ok with it. Saw the light in his eyes drain when he asked who the guy was. 

 

Chip saw Jeff blink a couple times after Dan asked him.

 

“What?” Jeff asked

 

“Oh come on Jeff! You can’t deny this now! You just came out as gay and now you won’t admit having a boyfriend?” Dan asked with a teasing tone in his voice. 

 

“I-I-I don’t have a boyfriend” Jeff said as smoothly as he could, which wasn’t that smoothly.

 

“Please tell me? I’m your best friend, PLEASE?” Dan was bagging now to know who Jeff’s boyfriend was.

 

Chip was watching Jeff’s facial expressions as Dan kept bagging. Sadness? Guilt? Then it hit Chip, Jeff wanted to tell people about them, but he couldn’t, the sadness in his eyes wasn’t from being with Chip, It was not being to talk about Chip. Chip got it, Jeff just wanted to be able to brag about him and Jeff, wanted to tell them about what they did for Jeff’s birthday. Then he saw enough. He got out of his chair and made his way to the stage. Looking right at Jeff when Jeff looked up into the crowed to see why someone was moving. 

 

He herd Jeff gasp in shock as Chip made his way on stage. 

 

“Um… Chip Esten everyone!” Dan said confused.

 

Chip smiled at Dan for a moment before looking straight at Jeff. Jeff looked at him with mouth open and wide eyes.  
Chip walked over to Jeff and pulled him out of his seat and on to his feet. 

 

“Chip?” Jeff asked quietly. Jeff looked down to his hands, Chip was still holding on to it.

 

“Hey….” Chip was smiling widely at Jeff who was still in shock. 

 

“W-W-What are you doing here? I thought you were filming today?” Jeff started to smile at Chip.

 

Chip laughed, “Yeah about that… Surprise?” 

 

Jeff laughed too, “Yeah, Surprise… but what are you doing here?”

 

Chip looked down to where there hands were connected and looked back up to Jeff with a smile still on his face. 

 

“Doing this.” 

 

Chip leaned in and captured Jeff’s lips in a kiss in front of the hole crowed. 

 

Jeff gasped into Chips mouth but returned the kiss soon after the shocked was gone.

 

Jeff and Chip slowly pulled away from each other with smile on their faces. Chip turned and looked at Dan who was watching the scene. 

 

“Hey Dan, Stop giving my boyfriend a hard time” Chip said with a smile on his face and a teasing tone in his voice.

 

Jeff laughed quietly to himself. 

 

Dan broke in to another huge grin once again. 

 

“IT’S CHIP! YOU’RE DATING CHIP!” Dan was laughing and screaming at the same time, “Oh man! I should have known!”

 

Chip and Jeff shared a look and Chip kisses him once again. Dan cleared his throat trying to get there attention. 

 

“Chip, it’s great you’re here, and now I know you’re behind Jeff’s happiness and all but we still got a show…” 

 

Chip and Jeff looked into the crowd and saw everyone smiling at them. Jeff smiled back, he got what he wanted. To come out and be known as ‘Chip’s Boyfriend’. He couldn’t be happier.


End file.
